blue moon, book 5 of twilight series
by presbe
Summary: what happens after breaking dawn? what about renesemee and jacob? well lets see
1. hunting

After breaking dawn:

Hey everyone this the first chapter to my first story so be nice in your reviews

The trees buzzed passed me as I sprinted through the forest. I tracked the bobcat's luscious smell as it winded through the trees; the trail was fresh maybe an hour or so. My heightened ears picked up the sound of my wonderful soul mate running harder to catch up; since I was still a new born I was faster than him.

I pulled back my shield and told him with out words that I was hunting bobcat.

"I figured that much since that is your favorite my darling Bella." Edward thought back.

As Edward's words fluttered through my head my heart fluttered too, or it would have if it was still beating.

I found the large cat sleeping under a small cliff like structure and I staggered forward making as much noise as possible so it would wake him because what fun is hunting if there is no challenge? The bobcat jolted forward snipping at my face but I was to fast I leaped backwards then forward again grabbing him by his neck and sinking my pointed teeth into his furry skin, as I drained the animal my gorgeous husband stood by clapping and smiling my crooked smile.

We walked back to the cottage side by side quietly talking about our growing baby girl Renesmee.

"She has grown so fast, at her height she should be at least sixteen or seventeen. And we already see the signs, she is falling for… for that dog" growled Edward

I sighed yeah I know " but you knew just as well as I, that it was coming sooner or later, they're soul mates just like you and me"… "And we won't be able to change that, we just have to accept that Jacob will be apart of our lives just as long as Renesmee is"

Several emotions danced across Edwards face, first frustration, anger, understanding then love.

As he finally understood that he could not change what we knew was coming, a new feeling suddenly over took his body ……and before I could move to object he was plowing me to the ground his cold smooth lips kissing every uncovered part of my body

sending me in a frenzy.

I kissed him back harder which made him stop and look into my eyes the fire was building and we new we would have to hurry before Renesmee woke up.

Edwards POV:

As I stared into the eyes of the one I love and adored my feeling from earlier faded, I would deal with them later right now I was focused totally on Bella she was my world, and she was all I needed to survive in this world.

I loved her unconditional.

"Bella love… nessie…" I new she hated that nick name but it had grown on me "…. Will be waking soon we need to get dressed"

"uuuahhhh I don't want to" was all I got so I started kissing her every where

Muah muah muah muah

"Edwwwaaarrd, Edward…. Haha…. Edward honey. Stop haha. Ok ill get up"

I watched as she started to get dressed, when she turned to look at me I smiled I couldn't help it she was mesmerizing. She smiled back, god her smile knocked the break out of me

I hopped out of bed grabbing my cloths off the floor and quickly ran to my closet to get more.

I heard my daughter's door open followed by carefully quiet foot steps heading to the door. I raced out of our room to investigate my daughters sneakiness.

"Renesmee Cullen, where do you think your going?"

Renesmee POV:

As I heard my fathers angry voice from behind me I knew he had heard me you would think being a vampire I would be more sneaky but noooo. I had thought my parents were busy enough not to pay attention but I was wrong. My father was always paying attention to me he knew I was madly in love with my werewolf boyfriend Jacob black so he kept a watchful eye on me all the time. I slowly turned around where I was facing my fathers questioning eyes.

"Yes daddy"

"I said where are you going?"

"Umm, well Jacob called…."

"Well were you going to ask your mother and I first if you could go?"

"Umm well no I thought you guys were busy, I was going to call"

"That's no excuse we would have been worried next time ask"

"Well can I go?"

"Yes but you know you have a curfew, be back at eleven"

"Thank you daddy!" Renesmee squealed as she ran to me giving me a kiss on the check

"Just remember ELEVEN" I shouted as the door slammed

I wonder where he is taking here, and what they're doing? Oh well Bella, guess what we got the whole house to ourselves! You better run because I'm coming to get you! Ahhhh nooo!!! I heard Bella shout from down the hall as I sprinted to our room.

Renesmee's POV:

I skipped out the door calling Jacob, because I knew he would hear me.

"Jacob, Jacob hurry up before my dad changes him mind" I heard the sound of jacob's wolf like paws digging into the forest floor as he came closer to me. Then I listed to the familiar sound of him changing from his wolf form to the handsome boy I fell in love with many, many years ago.

"Jacob are you dressed yet?"

"I'm coming nessie hold your vamp.s" I heard him snicker at the lame joke

"Im waiting…"

"Ok here I am. So you ready? I got something amazing planned for today"

"Yup I chimed" I had a trick up my sleeve, and I couldn't wait to try it out. I always got my way with him so if everything went right I would be seeing that gorgeous body real soon.

Jacob grabbed my hand and led me toward the road where his car waited along with some wild flowers and a teddy bear.

Bella's POV:

After a few pleasurable moments with Edward, I grabbed his hand and we headed of to Carlisle and Esme's warming home. As we neared the house I heard Alice's protesting complaints as one of the boys threatened to rip all her cloths to shreds, for what reason I didn't know yet.

"Jasper please help me. Send him some get over it vibes or something." Alice pleaded to her life long partner. "I can't help it if I saw him kissing someone other than rose its his future not mine"

Emmett lunged at Alice yelling at the top of his lungs. "Take it back Alice, if rose thinks I'm gonna cheat on her ill have to sleep on the couch for weeks… please Alice just pretend you didn't see it" " I swear I have no intentions on kissing someone else"

I swear they could act like such children sometimes. Emmett stopped in mid lunge, thinking we were rose coming in from here morning hunt, and fell to the floor. This action was so funny I burst into historical laughs, which if I were human would have bruised my ribs a little. I flopped down on the couch next to Alice and Edward went to look for Carslisle.

Emmett picked himself of the floor and staggered my way, I guess it was time for our daily arm wrestle, I still beat him every time.

Edwards POV:

I headed down the hall to Carlisle office, I read in his mind that he needed to talk to me.

As I entered the room carslile was just hanging up the phone.

"Ah Edward, I just about to call you." How are you my son?

"I'm good father. How are you?"

"Wonderful."

"So what was it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"Ah yes, I just got done speaking with Nahuel. You remember the young male half breed correct?"

"Um yes, I do, how could I ever forget the miracle that saved our darling nessie"

"Yes well that miraculous boy brings good new in his phone calls."

"What did he say?"

"Well we were conversing over the route that renesmee's growth should take. He has been studying one of his sister who is roughly around the same age mentally as renesmee and she has stopped growing but is still maturing just as he did. Now, I have noticed that Renesmee has not grown in the last few weeks so we have come to a conclusion that she should be at the age where she completely stops growing and will only grow mentally."

"Wow I guess… that's great news! Do we know how old that should make her?"

"Well I compared her to normal teens and came to the conclusion that she should be close to sixteen and a half, on her birthday she will be seventeen. What a wonderful age!"

"Thanks dad ill go tell Bella"

Bella! Bella honey I have some good news! I walked into the living room just in time to witness Bella slamming Emmett's hand down on the table. "That's three out of three Emmett you loose" she said with a beautiful smile stretching along her lips.

"Bella honey I've got some good news can I speak to you for a second?"

"Of course my dear, what is it?"

"Carlisle just informed me that our daughter has stopped growing and is frozen at the age of seventeen on her next birthday"

"Oh M y Gosh! Really I cant wait to tell her I wonder when she is coming home"

Renesmee's POV:

As we rode in silence many thoughts flipped through my head.

Jacob had always been with me, he was there they day I was born. We had grown up together, well actually I grew. A few years ago Jacob told me I was his imprint which just meant I was the only girl he would ever love and he would always be there for me for what ever I needed him for, even if I only wanted him to be like my big brother. Earlier this year my feeling for Jacob had changed. They went from loving little sister to I think I love him. As I pondered over that last thought I wondered if he felt the same way.

I sneaked a glace at him to find his staring intensively into my eyes, watching me closely. They way his muscles were clearly visible under his shirt made me a little warm and fuzzy inside.

I cleared my throat and tried to think of the best way to start the conversation I wanted to know if we were going to me more than best friends anytime soon. I wanted to be his girlfriend. And I wanted it now.

"Um jake, can I talk to you about something?"


	2. renesmee and jacob

"_Um Jake, can I talk to you about something?"_

"Sure Ness, Whats up?"

"Um I was thinking bout the whole imprint situation and I was wondering about something…."

"What you wanna know Ness?"

God how could he be so calm when I was jumping out of my skin over here? "Well I was wondering…um what happens when … well when I think I feel like, um maybe the same way you do? About the whole loving you and only you thing"

"Well Renesmee ..." I loved it when he said my full name. "you know I love you no matter what in everyway possible, and I've waited for a long time for the day to come when you wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I'm here no matter what you decide."

"So what if I'm ready to take our relationship to the dating stage?"

"I new you wanted me." I heard him chuckle under his breath. What a jerk.

"Jake this is really hard for me can you be serious for like a minute please."

"I'm sorry. Well if you think your ready to take on Mr. Black…."Ugh he could be so frustrating sometimes.

"JACOB BLACK if you make one more smart remark I'll get out of this stupid car even if your going 150!"

"I'm sorry Ness, I'll be good" Silence

"Ness if you think your ready to take our relationship to the next level you know I was ready five minutes ago. I love you and always will…. So are you ready to step up right now?" The smirk on his face told me he had something planned, just as he opened his luscious lips to say something my phone rang.

I slid up my phone and saw the name aunt Alice flash across the screen, I knew she had "seen" my new decision. I also knew she didn't "see" if very well, she only got bits and pieces, so she probly didn't understand what just happed. I slid my phone shut and placed it in my purse; I would call her back later and tell her the whole story.

I turned to Jacob "Go on Jake, what were you about to say?"

"Well I was just wondering…well if you'd like be my girlfriend?" I was totally shocked. That's not what I expected. I guess I always got what I wanted from him. Hehe

"Well Jacob Black I would love to be your girlfriend, would you like to be my sexy boyfriend?"

"The sexy part is just a given, I mean look at me I can't not be sexy" Haha. His whole body shook when he laughed. I loved his laugh it was so welcoming. "and yes Renesmee Cullen I would love to be your loving, wonderful boyfriend." And just like that I started dating my life long best friend.

"Thanks Jake… um Jacob where are we going"

"That my beautiful love is a surprise."

Bella's Pov:

"Alice what did you 'see'?" As her faced stoned over Alice had gasped and whispered Renesemee. I wish the guys hadn't went hunting I needed jasper to calm me down; I was really getting worked up now.

"Alice, can you hear me?"

"Bella, oh my god, guess what?"

"What Alice, did something happen to Renesmee?"

"Well Bella I think your daughter and our family pet Jacob are now dating"

"What are you kidding me? She is still a little girl in my eyes she literally grew up too fast."

"Bella you knew this was coming, and I'm not one hundred percent sure that's what happen, remember I can't 'see' her and Jake very well."

"I know but my baby girls growing up so fast. Maybe she will call back soon."

"I hope so I wanna know all the juicy details."

Jacob's POV:

I was so excited. She had practically read my mind, I had planned a nice, romantic evening where I would ask Renesemee if she was ready to take our relationship to the next level, but she had done it for me.

God she was beautiful, with her smooth brown hair flapping in the wind, and her chocolate brown eyes that looked so deeply into my eyes that I feel she is looking through my skull at my soul. She filled my everyday thoughts, my pack was tired of me running around with them in wolf mode because all I could think about was the next time I could see her or the next time I would hear her precious voice.

This dinner was going to be perfect I just knew it.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, normally this was something that meant nothing more than you're my best friend, but as I made circular motions with my thumb on the back of her hand I swear I saw a fire flash into her eyes and I knew I wouldn't be long till she tried to make the next step. That brought a scary thought to my head causing a flash of fear to cross my face. Edward was not going to be pleased

"Jake are you alright?"

"Um yeah hun, I was just thinking bout your father."

"Why were you thinking bout dad?"

"Well its going to be a blast telling him the good news and I plan on putting that off till the very end of this wonderful evening."

"Yeah I don't blame you there. So you still haven't told me, where are we going?"

"Babe you know how much I love surprising you. There is no way I'm gonna spoil the surprise now."

"Come on Jake. PPlllleeeeaaaassseee."

"No ness, it's not happening. You will just have to tough it out. Now relax and enjoy the ride"

"Fine" She almost made me crack when she pouted her lip out, but I new her face would be even better when she saw my set up of the restaurant.


	3. renesmee and jacob continued

"_Um Jake, can I talk to you about something?"_

"Sure Ness, Whats up?"

"Um I was thinking bout the whole imprint situation and I was wondering about something…."

"What you wanna know Ness?"

God how could he be so calm when I was jumping out of my skin over here? "Well I was wondering…um what happens when … well when I think I feel like, um maybe the same way you do? About the whole loving you and only you thing"

"Well Renesmee ..." I loved it when he said my full name. "you know I love you no matter what in everyway possible, and I've waited for a long time for the day to come when you wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I'm here no matter what you decide."

"So what if I'm ready to take our relationship to the dating stage?"

"I new you wanted me." I heard him chuckle under his breath. What a jerk.

"Jake this is really hard for me can you be serious for like a minute please."

"I'm sorry. Well if you think your ready to take on Mr. Black…."Ugh he could be so frustrating sometimes.

"JACOB BLACK if you make one more smart remark I'll get out of this stupid car even if your going 150!"

"I'm sorry Ness, I'll be good" Silence

"Ness if you think your ready to take our relationship to the next level you know I was ready five minutes ago. I love you and always will…. So are you ready to step up right now?" The smirk on his face told me he had something planned, just as he opened his luscious lips to say something my phone rang.

I slid up my phone and saw the name aunt Alice flash across the screen, I knew she had "seen" my new decision. I also knew she didn't "see" if very well, she only got bits and pieces, so she probly didn't understand what just happed. I slid my phone shut and placed it in my purse; I would call her back later and tell her the whole story.

I turned to Jacob "Go on Jake, what were you about to say?"

"Well I was just wondering…well if you'd like be my girlfriend?" I was totally shocked. That's not what I expected. I guess I always got what I wanted from him. Hehe

"Well Jacob Black I would love to be your girlfriend, would you like to be my sexy boyfriend?"

"The sexy part is just a given, I mean look at me I can't not be sexy" Haha. His whole body shook when he laughed. I loved his laugh it was so welcoming. "and yes Renesmee Cullen I would love to be your loving, wonderful boyfriend." And just like that I started dating my life long best friend.

"Thanks Jake… um Jacob where are we going"

"That my beautiful love is a surprise."

Bella's Pov:

"Alice what did you 'see'?" As her faced stoned over Alice had gasped and whispered Renesemee. I wish the guys hadn't went hunting I needed jasper to calm me down; I was really getting worked up now.

"Alice, can you hear me?"

"Bella, oh my god, guess what?"

"What Alice, did something happen to Renesmee?"

"Well Bella I think your daughter and our family pet Jacob are now dating"

"What are you kidding me? She is still a little girl in my eyes she literally grew up too fast."

"Bella you knew this was coming, and I'm not one hundred percent sure that's what happen, remember I can't 'see' her and Jake very well."

"I know but my baby girls growing up so fast. Maybe she will call back soon."

"I hope so I wanna know all the juicy details."

Jacob's POV:

I was so excited. She had practically read my mind, I had planned a nice, romantic evening where I would ask Renesemee if she was ready to take our relationship to the next level, but she had done it for me.

God she was beautiful, with her smooth brown hair flapping in the wind, and her chocolate brown eyes that looked so deeply into my eyes that I feel she is looking through my skull at my soul. She filled my everyday thoughts, my pack was tired of me running around with them in wolf mode because all I could think about was the next time I could see her or the next time I would hear her precious voice.

This dinner was going to be perfect I just knew it.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, normally this was something that meant nothing more than you're my best friend, but as I made circular motions with my thumb on the back of her hand I swear I saw a fire flash into her eyes and I knew I wouldn't be long till she tried to make the next step. That brought a scary thought to my head causing a flash of fear to cross my face. Edward was not going to be pleased

"Jake are you alright?"

"Um yeah hun, I was just thinking bout your father."

"Why were you thinking bout dad?"

"Well its going to be a blast telling him the good news and I plan on putting that off till the very end of this wonderful evening."

"Yeah I don't blame you there. So you still haven't told me, where are we going?"

"Babe you know how much I love surprising you. There is no way I'm gonna spoil the surprise now."

"Come on Jake. PPlllleeeeaaaassseee."

"No ness, it's not happening. You will just have to tough it out. Now relax and enjoy the ride"

"Fine" She almost made me crack when she pouted her lip out, but I new her face would be even better when she saw my set up of the restaurant.


End file.
